The Wolves
The Wolves are a group of hostile survivors introduced in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. They are the current main antagonists of Season 6. Summary 'The Wolves '''are a mysterious group of survivors who appear in Season 5 and are set to appear in Season 6 of the TV series ''The Walking Dead. Not much is known about them, only that they are responsible for the massacre at Shirewilt Estate. They make their debut in the Season 5 finale by attacking Morgan Jones, killing an innocent man to cause him to turn, and luring walkers into freight container in order to presumably attack Alexandria. They are the main antagonists of the first half of Season 6 and appear to be the TV series version of The Scavengers from the comics. They have a habit of killing people and carving the letter "W" on their foreheads as well as spray painting their "Wolves not Far" tagline wherever they go. Story Some time after the outbreak, these survivors started to scavenge around the D.C. area, killing and luring other survivors into traps, taking all of their supplies, carving the letter "W" on their heads, and using them as bait after they turn. They also draw a "W" on their own heads. Around the time between Noah's arrival and departure from Grady Memorial Hospital, the Wolves attacked Shirewilt Estates, killing many of the inhabitants. They also mutilated several of them to add to their collection of walkers for their numerous traps. As Morgan camps on his way to Washington, D.C., one of the wolves approaches him, threatening to rob and kill him. When Morgan resists, another wolf attacks him from the woods. After winning the fight, Morgan locks them up inside the car he was sleeping in it and honks the horn. Sometime after escaping, they captured and killed the Red Poncho Man that Daryl Dixon and Aaron were tracking earlier, leaving him to turn. The wolf that threatened Morgan by the campfire finds Aaron's bag and photos of Alexandria, Rick and Carl Grimes. possibly implying that his group is now planning an attack on the safe-zone. Notes * The Wolves mark some of the places they have attacked or claimed with a WOLVES NOT FAR graffiti. * The Wolves are inspired by the belief that human beings descended from wolves, and that the advent of the zombies signals a return to their natural state. * It appears that the Wolves are an altered version of the Scavengers from the Comic Series - a trait they share with both the Claimers and Terminus (in regards to both the Marauders and the Hunters respectively). * Their introduction has been foreshadowed several times throughout the second half of Season 5: ** In "What Happened and What's Going on", the writing "WOLVES NOT FAR" can be seen in Shirewilt Estates. There is also a truck parked in the woods outside packed full of dismembered, reanimated torsos, each of which sports the "W" carving on their head. In "Them" the same graffiti is seen on a barn. ** In "Remember", Carl finds a comic book called "Wolf Fight". ** In "Forget", Daryl finds the first of many walkers with a "W" carved on their heads. ** In "Try", Daryl and Aaron come across a group that was recently attacked by the Wolves and find a zombified woman tied to a tree with her entrails hanging out and the "W" carving on her forehead. Sasha also shoots down a walker with the "W" carving outside the walls of Alexandria. Gallery Wolves 1.png|The first sighting of The Wolves' graffiti WolfLeader.png |The implicated leader of The Wolves. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Organization Category:Ferals Category:Fearmongers Category:Terrorists Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Genius Category:Gaolers Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Muses Category:Man-Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Mutilators Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Teams Category:Gunmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Hunters Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Thief